Naruto of the Sharingarn
by senju101
Summary: The Uchiha clan is wiped out when the nine-tails attack. After the attavk, it's found out Kushina, the last of the Uzumaki clan, has the Sharingarn! What will happen now!
1. That Night

**Naruto of the Sharingarn**

**That Night**

"Look out!"

Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the Nine-Tails attack. _'What do I do?' _thought Minato, the Forth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. The Nine-tails lashed out again, taking down a section of a wall. Minato quickly summoned Gama-Bunta to hold down the Nine-tails. Kakashi landed next to him and looked at him with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Kakashi?" asked Minato upon seeing him. "Two things. To start off with, the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out." Said Kakashi. Minato looked at him with disbelief. Both men were suddenly thrown down when Gama-Bunta dodged another attack.

"Bunta! Hold him down!" ordered Minato. He then looked over to his student. "What's the other problem?" he asked. Kakashi got up and looked his sensei in the eyes. "Your wife believes that you're planning to use Naruto as the host." Kakashi said bluntly. Before Minato could respond, Sarutobi landed next to him. "Minato, I have a plan to stop the demon without using a host." Sarutobi said. "How?" asked Minato.

Sarutobi pulled out a small box with various seals on it and a small piece of paper. "If you place this paper on the Nine-tails head, it will be trapped inside the box. But sadly, it requires a sacrifice." He said. Kakashi looked over at his sensei. Minato looked down and whispered something. "I'll do it." He said sadly. Minato took the box and paper from Sarutobi. Minato and the Fox suddenly disappeared.

**1 Mile away**

"It's about time we end this." Minato was about to rush at the Nine-Tails when something restrained him. He turned his head to see three ANBU holding him back. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding confused. Sarutobi appeared before him. "Minato, I'm sorry. But I can't let you sacrifice yourself. I'm going to do it. And once I do, destroy the box." Minato looked on as Sarutobi sealed away the Nine-tails inside the box. When it was all over, Minato went over to the box and smashed it. "Thank you." He said quietly.

**The Next day**

The funeral for Sarutobi and the death of the whole Uchiha clan had the whole village in mourning. After the funeral, Minato called Kakashi into his office. "You wanted to see me sensei?" asked Kakashi. Kakashi noticed Kushina sitting on a chair, while holding Naruto, to his left. "Yes. This has to do with my wife and the Uchiha clan." Said Minato. Kakashi looked at his sensei with confusion. Minato suddenly pointed his finger to the left. Kakashi turned his head to be welcomed with the image of Kushina looking at him with red eyes that had three totems in them. **"She has the Sharingarn!"** shouted a shocked Kakashi.

Minato got up and walked to his wife. "Yes. She told me about it shortly after we got married." Minato said. Kushina handed Naruto to her husband and then turned to Kakashi. "It was about two years after the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Whirlpool villages were founded. A member of the Uchiha clan came to my village and married a member of the Uzumaki clan. This is why I have the Sharingarn. It also means that Naruto has it too." Kakashi had a look of total disbelief. In a few short minutes, Kakashi had his world turned upside-down. Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Minato snap his fingers. "You okay?" asked Minato.

"Yeah. It's just hard to believe that your wife has the Sharingarn, that's all." Kakashi said. This got a little laugh from everyone. "I know. The reason me and my wife are telling you this is because we want you to train him. Because you have the Sharingarn too, you have experience with it. So you can train my son. Will you help?" explained Minato. Kakashi nodded his head, saying he would train Naruto.


	2. Hokage's Son

**Hokage's Son**

"You ready for your first day at the Ninja academy Naruto?" asked Kushina. "You bet!" said Naruto. It's been five years since Naruto was born and the Nine-Tails attacked the village. Naruto activated his Sharingan about a year ago. With Kakashi's help, Naruto learned to master it very quickly. Naruto had on a white shirt and blue pants. He had short, red hair with a black tint. Had blue eyes like hi farther and his addiction to ramen as well. "I'm off!" shouted Naruto as he left. While Naruto headed to the Academy, the villagers would greet. They treated him like royalty. It was due to the fact that his farther was like a god to them.

**At the Academy**

"Where is he?" asked a girl.

"I don't know Kara! We just have to wait." Said Ino. All the girls at the academy were waiting outside near the gate for Naruto. All the girls wanted to see him. Just as Naruto rounded the corner and entered the academy grounds, he was swarmed by a pack of girls. Each one was asking what his name was or trying to flirt with him. They were about to flatten him when three boys stepped in and pulled him out. "Are you okay? I'm Neji." Said the boy. Neji wore a black shirt with a mesh shirt under it. He also had on black pants. Bandages covered his fore-head.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving me. I'm Naruto. Who are the other two?" asked Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara." He had on a mesh shirt with a short sleeved over-shirt.

"Kiba. And this is Arkumaru." He had on a black sweater and pants.

"Nice to meet all of you." Naruto said happily. After a few minutes of talking, everyone headed into their class room. Naruto sat around the middle of the room. The girls from before, who now include Sakura and Hinata, entered the room. All the girls tried to take a seat near Naruto. They pushed Shikamaru and Kiba out of the way. They then began to shout at each other. Saying they would sit next to him or make him fall in love with them. Naruto let out a heavy sigh. _'This is going to be very long.'_ Thought Naruto.

**4 Days Later**

"Get off him Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura.

"Make me!" Ino shouted back. Just as Naruto was leavening, Ino jumped onto his back, saying she wanted to walk with him, and wouldn't let go. "Please calm down." Pleaded Naruto.

"Hear that Ino. Naruto wants you let him go." Said a smirking Sakura.

"I think he's talking about you." Ino shot back. Sakura and Ino were at it again. Ever since Naruto arrived at the academy, all the girls would fight each other to sit with him at the lunch table, the classroom, and every where else. But, one day, a new student arrived. It was some girl named Neju. She had tan skin, green hair, and green eyes. She seemed to eye him very closely. This made other girls very pissed. This was something Naruto had to deal with on a regular basis. The only time he was safe was when his mom came to get him. She was known as _'The red Death.' _This was enough to keep them away.

**At Naruto's House**

"So. How'd your day go?" asked Kushina.

"It was okay." Naruto said neutrally.

"They were at it again?" asked an amused Minato

"Yup." Was all Naruto said.

Naruto loved his life. He had two loving parents, friends, and was well off. Naruto and his family sat down to eat. Half way through eating, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Rin came in. Naruto looked up to see everyone. "What's going on?" Naruto asked nervously. Minato got up and walked to his son. "Naruto. It's time we tell you about the Sharingan. And about the Uchiha clan as well." He said.

**1 Hour Later**

"I see. This is why some think that the Uchiha clan was behind the Fox's attack on the village when I was born." Naruto said

"Yes. This also means that when you become a full-fledged Shinobi, people might come after you." Minato said in a serious tone.

"With the Sharingan's power to control almost any living thing, many will want that power. You have to be safe, okay Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"I will grandma." Naruto said with a large grin. Shortly after all was said and done, everyone went to sleep. Everyone but a certain green haired girl. _"Well I'll be. He'll make a fine addition."_said Neju. She teleported inside of Naruto's room. She leaned over him and gave a light, heart-felt, kiss to the lips. "I hope we can be very close Naruto. Become very strong." With that, Neju teleported away.


	3. Destiny

**Destiny**

Neju was walking home after another day in the academy. For her, every day was the same. Girls would give her hateful looks. Ino, Sakura, and various other girls would fight over who got to sit next to Naruto. To her, it was really sad. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw four ANBU heading towards the north gate. _'Interesting. Let's see what's going on.'_ She thought.

**Northern Gate**

The ANBU team landed at the front gate. "There is no way that one of them is alive." One said.

"This has to be a mistake." Another said. Just then, the Hokage and his wife landed there with them. Neju was hiding behind a stack of crates, wondering what was going on. "Why are we hiding?"

Neju jumped up in surprise. She turned to see Naruto crouching beside her. "Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Ahem!" Both turned to see Minato and Kushina looking down at them. "What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto nervously.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Kushina said. Naruto and Neju gave them a sheepish smile. Kushina picked up her son and gave him an evil look. "Did Jiraiya tell you sneak on me?" she asked venomusly.

"Yes." Naruto said quietly. Kushina quickly pulled out one of Naruto's kunais and threw it into a wall. The image of Jiraiya slowly started to appear to the left og the kunai. He gave them a weak smile. "Hi there Kushina." Jiraiya said with worry evident in his voice. Kushina ran up and punched him. Jiraiya was sent flying through the wall of the building.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Well… now that's out of the way. We have a guest to meet." Minato said.

"Who is it Lord Hokage?" asked Neju.

"The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. A girl named Mikoto." Kushina answered. Both Neju and Naruto looked at her with surprise. "Her mother died in child birth. She was then sent to live with some friends in another village." Before they could say anything more, two more ANBU came into view. Riding on the back of one of them, there was girl who was about Naruto's age, had purple hair and black eyes. She had on a black shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back and dark grey pants. "Kushina!" yelled the girl as she ran to give Kushina a hug. Kushina knelt down and gave Mikoto a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Kushina said softly. Both girls held each other and let a few tears fall from there faces. "Um… Dad?"

"Your mother and Mikoto's mother were good friends. The people Mikoto lived with told her about Kushina." Minato explained. Naruto and Neju nodded their heads in understanding. The ANBU left and Kushina walked up to Minato. "Hello Minato sir." Mikoto said.

"You don't have to be formal with me Mikoto." Minato said with a smile. Mikoto returned the smile in full force. "Anyway. This is my son Naruto and the girl next to him is Neju." Kushina said. The three said their hello's and headed home.

**With Neju**

Neju closed the door to her house behind her. "How was it?" came a voice. Neju turned around and bowed. "Sensei. The Uchiha girl has arrived. No one knows my true intentions." Neju said.

"Good. We will continue on plan." Said the voice. Neju got up and looked around.

"Hn. Fools."

**Naruto's home**

"But moooom!" pouted Naruto.

"No means no Naruto." Said Kushina.

"It's no fair!" Naruto pouted again. Naruto was sitting across the table watching Mikoto eat all of his favorite food. Minato was off to the side, laughing at how Mikoto had the same bottomless stomach that Naruto had. "Your mothers right Naruto. Just relaxe, okay?" He said. Naruto gave his dad a frosty look, but agreed. Meanwhile, Mikoto continued to eat happily.

**One week later**

"Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Mikoto." Said Iruka. All the girls had frowns on their faces. They hated the idea of another girl joining them. _'Great! More competition!'_ thought Sakura and Ino. All the girls groaned at the thought of having another girl. "Don't worry about them. There just troublesome."

Mikoto turned to see a dark haired boy laying whit his head. "Who are you?" asked Mikoto.

"Shikamaru Nara. Blondie over there is Ino. And the pink haired banshee is Sakura." Said the boy. Shikamaru went through most of the names of the kids there. Mikoto sat next to Neju. "Hello again." Said Neju.

"Hello to you too!" said Mikoto.


End file.
